The present invention relates to a magnetic disk device, and in particular to a magnetic disk device having a magnetic head supporting mechanism including at least an IC for amplifying information on a magnetic head unit.
Conventionally, an IC is arranged in opposed relation with a disk surface in order to cool the IC while maintaining the distance of not more than 1 mm between the disk and the IC as disclosed in JP-A-11-195215.
Also, JP-A-11-296803 discloses a magnetic disk device in which a control circuit connected to an IC, after supplying a write current to the magnetic head unit for a predetermined length of time, prevents the write current from flowing to the magnetic head unit for a suspension time not shorter than the particular predetermined length of time.